Talk:Imperia
Use this area for solos, saved posts, and discussions about Howl at the Night; so that everyone can participate and keep informed. To post, simply Leave a message. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button! ------- She sat there on the floor of the dungeon not long after, pulling her corset up to cover herself, and to keep warm after what they had done. The air in the dungeon was significantly cooler than the heat that their bodies had made, but that was done now. He had told her that the bond created would make him trust her.. and her trust him. But she felt no real difference on that, though her body was much weaker than it had been.. and she was still in mild pain. A pain he hadn't expected, she could tell. She sat there, with her head down as she alternately sat silently.. or tried to pull the strings of her corset tight across her back. The skirt of her dress looked nearly like she was sitting within a pillow, as it puffed out around her, long.. covering her feet entirely, no matter how she sat. She brought her hands down into her lap, after she had tried and only succeeded mildly to lace her corset up again. She would need his help, but she didn't seem to be ready to ask for it. So she sat, silent for a long while, with the corset only providing a loose cover over her breasts.. her curled black hair looking a bit out of place, from the rolling around on the floor she had done with her prisoner.. well.. no longer her prisoner. He was free to do as he pleased, it seemed. When she finally spoke, her soft voice cut through the near perfect silence of the dungeon, looking up at him wherever he was in the room. "So, do you trust the witch whore, now?" Using the words he had used so many times, when he spoke about her or spoke to her. Her voice laced still with hatred of him. This.. the chosen to bring the light. The little prince, that thought himself so much better than anyone. The man she was told she would be wife to, the man that would free her.. and bring peace... and she couldn't help but hate him. "Tighten the laces of my corset, and then you can escape back to your people." Her words said less of a plea for help dressing, and more like the orders she was perhaps use to giving as Queen. A position she was so use to.. the Queen that stood between Candor, the Light and the Dark. A position that she would never hold among his people if she went with him, she would no doubt face much scorn.. ridicule, and perhaps violence for all she had done as Queen, among his people. Forgetting the little girl that had been stolen among his people so long ago, forgetting how she was of them.. never knowing just how much she had done to help those people.. they would hate her, as much as Konnor had hated her.. perhaps still hated her. There was no reason for her to want to go with him. And she didn't seem to be even about to go with him. The Dark may have taken much from her, but the Dark had replaced what she lost with all the majesty of becoming Queen.. of being obeyed. Yet, the Dark would also have that pretty head of hers when it learned Konnor had escaped. But that didn't seem to matter to her, now. He had deviated from fate.. he had not figured out his mission, his destiny himself.. and so her fate was no longer apart of his world. And perhaps in unguarded moments, she looked to be truly without any hope left in her. This beautiful woman, with eyes of a grayish blue, with skin so soft and smooth, body shaped perhaps by the Gods of fertility themselves, lips meant for so many kisses.. and yet.. one had to wonder just how often she had been kissed. Wasting some of those kisses within those lips, on him as he had been strung up by chains.. only to be spat at for the tenderness of her lips. Lips that wouldn't waste kisses again on anyone... after the Dark had its way. There were even things worse than death that they could do to her. And they likely would. When he went to help her with her corset, he would perhaps manage to make out marks over her back.. some still even red and looking quite painful over her flesh. Marks that would have never been seen under a closed dress.. that wouldn't mar her beauty. She pulled her thick black hair off her back, to allow him the ability to pull her laces tight without pulling her hair. Above the line where her dress stopped, there was simply bare smooth flesh.. never even giving an indication of the painful scars that cut into her delicate back.